


Our Love is God

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Changing POV, Dark Harry, Dark Trio, Draco is Veronica, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Swearing, background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform, harry is JD, harry potter heathers crossover, our love is god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: Nothing changes after The War and the trio is not okay with it. When Draco has to deal with constant attacks, Harry has enough.





	Our Love is God

**Author's Note:**

> It would be better if you either know or listen to the song Our Love is God from Heathers before reading this and if you can place JD's personality that's basically how I think of Harry in this context.  
> I generally listen to the song in [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCpWPIhLhOE&;t=140s) version.  
> the fic uses just half of the song as Draco here is on board with Harry's idea so...  
> And a huge thanks to[ artimasknight ](http://artimasknight.tumblr.com/)for betaing this piece.

 

(Harry’s POV. Years after the war, for Harry, too many years for it to be all the same)

He had lost so much, his parents, Sirius, Hedwig, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred… he could never look at Mrs. Weasley’s face normally after that. He couldn’t face Ron, or Hermione who had to make her parents forget her so that they would be safe and act like it all was forgotten, he could not go on with a life. He had tried. And after such sacrifice… maybe he got rotten somewhere in between?

Their world hadn’t changed though. One would think… after so much loss… Collin… after so much despair… Moody… one would think something in the collective mind would change.

But it didn’t.

People who claimed to love him still attacked his love. People who hadn’t even been there, accusing others of crimes they didn’t know about, just for baring a name. Harry didn’t understand. How could they not see it? They had gone from Voldemort’s hate towards muggles to now a collective intolerance towards anything pureblood, or Slytherin. Which was not the way!

How could they attack them in the streets while Mrs. Weasley could jollily receive Draco at her home for tea every week?

How could everyone, so anonymous, feel entitled to hate when the ones who has lost the most, who had been there first hand could be so forgiving?

How did people who ran away or hid, now feel the impulse to attack innocent or repentant purebloods?

Some even fought their own families in the battle of Hogwarts for Merlin’s sake!

And while those who now felt they had the right to offend the Parkinsons or the Notts who were in France during Voldemort’s ascend and eventual downfall, Narcissa Malfoy felt his pulse and lied to a known legitimens in his face, as did Draco when he placed his eyes.

And that’s what could warth Harry the most. None of them had any idea what it was like to have that maniac in your head, none but those who were close to Voldemort, those who took the wrong choices and payed for them. Those who, like Harry, had the bastard in their minds as a constant and now fought their arses off to get over it. None of them understood how little sense blind hate made when you had been trapped with the embodiment of it your whole life. There should have been some change after the war, no resignation could endure seeing his lover get attacked because of a stupid surname. 

So now he had to make that change.

 

******

 

(Hermione’s POV)

Everything had gone to waste, she knew. Still, she had thought… well, that’s inconsequential now. Maybe it was the cause of the war? She had to find the reason why it didn’t work… was history proven wrong by their society? Or were they just too vain to notice how wrong everything was after all they had been through? They were supposed to change after a war. They were supposed to improve, to become more human…

But no, purebloods kept their practices, with some worthy exceptions, of course, I mean her best friend’s boyfriend was living proof there ought to be a change. War was supposed to inspire a change. But only special cases such as Draco’s, who was too immersed in the war, just like them, to not be touched by it, actually testified there had been a war at all. The rest of the minds seemed to remain insensible to the horrors that they had lived.

Maybe it only felt like such an issue because they had experienced it first hand? Harry literally died because of it, she nearly lost her best friend, she lost her family, and none other than those immediately distraught seemed to even mind the genocide that occurred.

Were they even human?

 

******

 

(Ron’s POV)

Was he the one mistaken? He noticed the trouble that haunted his best friend’s and wife’s minds. They were right.                                           Weren’t they?

Something should have been woken, with all the deaths, all that sorrow, how could no one else see it?

Harry was right. Had he faced the genocidal maniac, terrified in fear for everything to go back to _normal_?

How could _that_ be normal?

How could everyone go on with their lives after all?

Weren’t they disturbed by it?

They all walked over the graves of those who died for them to live, how wasn’t that an overwhelming, a devastating, emptiness to fill?

How could the ministry organize galas for the losses, how could they honor Harry in each of them, but still talk shit about his boyfriend behind their backs? How could everyone regard Regulus Black and Slughorn as war heroes but perpetuate the ‘Slytherins are evil’ stereotypes? How could they pretend they regard their muggle-born acquaintances equally but oppose to Hermione’s candidature to become Minister of Magic? Hollow hypocrites, all of them!

 

******

 

(Draco’s POV)

How could they, after all his attempts, still call him a fucking Deatheater? He had dealt with this, it took him time but he accepted his mistakes. Harry accepted his past as it was, as the path he had to go through to become the one he was intended to be. They dealt with the troubles it caused daily without having to provoke them themselves. People seemed to believe the way to deal with the war was to become the same they fought against, extremists.

They dealt with it, though. Every public event —because when they tried avoiding them news circled that Draco was trying to _lure_ (they had said) Harry to the dark side (whatever that meant) so they had to go in public every once in a while— ended up when a group of inebriated _Potterheads_ (as Hermione called them) surrounded Draco and started calling him names, some were bold enough as to try to hex him. No harm had ever gotten to Draco though, because (as plastered as they usually had to be to approach him) none of them could actually conjure. But it always boiled Harry’s blood so they had to retire every time this occurred —which was more often than not.

He could notice how this got into his lover’s —already hot enough— head. Every event night ended with Harry holding him close and promising to protect him. It hurt Draco to notice how powerless all those halfwits made his Harry feel.

He didn’t know how short Harry’s patience was running.

 

******

 

(Harry’s POV)

Harry was in survival mode as soon as he saw the group of wizards approach his lover. This was the last straw. When red light crossed his sight he lost it. He heard his lover’s whelp of pain, his vision blurred. This couldn’t happen every time they went out, he would teach them all some respect! He snapped the wizard’s wand so hard out of his hand it actually shattered into several pieces in thin air. Accidental magic man, eight years knowing himself a wizard and he still couldn’t control it. He could sense the rage he was emanating and just stared at the astonished crew as he took Draco’s arm and disappeared breaking the place’s wards. Those weak things were nothing against his wrath.

That decided it. “ _They made you cry”_ he held Draco’s face in his hands, intensely looked into his eyes. “ _But that will end tonight. You are the only thing that’s right about this broken world_ ” he whispered holding him against his chest, trembling. “ _go on and cry_ ”

“ _But when the morning comes, we’ll burn it down and then we’ll build the world again_ ” he said into the air as he felt Draco trying to break free from his embrace, trying to look him in the eye. He had to tell him. “ _Our love is god_ ”

“ _Are you okay?_ ” asked Draco lifting his head with earnest worry.

“ _I was alone_ , when the war ended. _I was a frozen lake_ , closed myself out of everyone’s lives, _but then you melted me awake. See now I’m crying too_.” He smiled as he felt Draco’s hand brush away a couple of tears from his face “ _you are not alone_.” He said “I love you.” He whispered wordlessly.

“ _You are not alone_ ”

“ _And when the morning comes…_ ” He finally told Draco what recently circled his mind. He had talked about it with Hermione and Ron, and after that night, he had no doubt they would back him up. It was their silent agreement as they saw him apparate from the room that night. They got him.

“ _When the morning comes…”_

Their world was broken, and as its heroes, as the faces of that war that had failed it, they were accountable to correct it. They would have to take charge. Burn the world down, built it again. Draco joined them the second he finished talking.

“ _We’ll burn away that tear, and raise our city here_ ”

“ _Raise our city here_ ”

“ _Our love is God_ ”

 

Some hours later Hermione and Ron arrived, they tried to make a plan but ended up following their instincts in the end. They had all been raised for war anyway. Knew it better than everyone else. 

_We can start and finish wars_

They overtook the Ministry practically with their wand-hand tied to their backs. The most powerful wizards of their age, the faces of revolution, stablished it in their own terms, the revolution they had intended with the Wizarding War came until they stablished the rules of how people should behave. Hermione was to be the one to rule —obviously— but the most active one, the terrifying figure the Carrows would try to escape from was Harry James Potter. 

_We’re what killed the dinosaurs_

_We’re the asteroid that’s overdue._

Unlucky you if he remembered your face —he always remembered those who had made his lover cry—, even worse if said lover wasn’t there to contain him. In the rare cases where they parted, the people who met Master Potter in his office would never be seen again.

_The dinosaurs choked on the dust_

_They died because God said they must_

_The new world needed room_

_For me and you_

No one could ever say it was an unjust government. The masters kept away from all those who actually respected, from those who lived and let live. But it seemed as if they could read everyone’s mind, maybe they could, —it was rumored that was Draco’s domain— because anyone who had ever mentioned something against Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, muggleborns, purebloods or any discrimination of the kind one day would find their way to master Potter’s office.

 

_“I worship you_

_I’d trade my life for yours_

_They all will disappear_

_We’ll plant our garden here”_

“ _Plant our garden here”_

_“Our love is God”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came into my mind, sorry if it is bad I just needed to write my interpretation on Dark Harry at least once. But I can't see him as an abusive lover even if he is evil or anything so JD's policy of "you are the only one worth it in the world" was my favorite thing ever. I can totally see his protection of Draco being the trigger for the new magic era.


End file.
